Adam
by The Lady Osipria
Summary: Abby has been going out recently and when she comes home one night and says that she has invited her new 'friend' Adam over for dinner, Connor is upset. Abby has motive for this though because she's sick of watching him with Caroline. Can these two realize that they are what they really need?
1. Chapter 1

Abby stifled a yawn. The man in front of her took no notice to her obvious boredom and continued rambling on. Abby felt like she could walk away right now and this guy wouldn't even notice. She didn't allow herself to regret the decision though. She had physically made herself leave the flat to go to the bar and try to meet someone. Connor and Caroline were just…..Urgh! She couldn't even think coherently when it came to them. Even though Abby had grown to care about Connor, she couldn't see what Caroline saw in him. He was nothing like what a girl like Caroline would go for and Abby sometimes questioned her motives. But she made Connor happy and that was what was important after all. Unfortunately Abby had started developing feelings for Connor that went passed what friends should feel like about each other. So she had taken the appropriate first step. She had forced herself to this bar and she was seated talking to a guy named Pete or was it Paul? She couldn't recall and she didn't really care. He seemed to like the sound of his own voice. She cleared her throat.

"Um, I'm just gonna pop to the loo." She didn't give him a chance to respond and scurried in the direction of the ladies toilet. She wasted some time adjusting her make-up and hair and then she re-entered the place, smiling when she saw the table he was at was empty now.

She spent most of the night dancing by herself, which of course she didn't mind but she was trying to get over Connor and she was making no progress at all. It reached closing time soon and she trudged out of the place, hailing a cab and returning to the flat. As she entered she saw Connor sleeping on the sofa. Sighing, she marched up to him and nudged him gently with her hand. He didn't respond, only made a noise of annoyance so she pushed him harder this time and she was greeted with a newly awake Connor.

"Hi," he said smiling sleepily and he stretched before sitting up.

"Did you have a good time tonight? It's been awhile since you've gone out." He had obviously waited for her to get home but she wondered why. She thought he was over her now because of Caroline. Maybe it was just a concerned friendly gesture.

She smiled and took a seat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She smiled as he readjusted himself so he had his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah I did. Met some people and got a few numbers too."

"Oh," he said simply, pretending to be casual about it.

"Yeah I decided its time I start looking for a guy you know and some of them seemed pretty nice," Abby explained smiling. She patted him on the leg before standing and calling over her shoulders.

"Right well I'm gonna get some sleep. You should think about going to bed too." He smiled, nodding and watched as she left the room. After she had left he groaned loudly before putting his head in his hands. He heard a chirping noise and he turned and acknowledged the flying lizard beside him.

"What am I gonna do, Rex?"

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the start of this new fic. I've found quite a few Primeval fanfictions saved on my computer and I decided to upload them :) Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Abby stretched her body as she awoke and yawned. She didn't know why she had lied to Connor last night about getting some numbers. She scolded herself. She was still trying to make him jealous and she was supposed to be forgetting about him. She couldn't really pinpoint the moment when she started to like him more than she should but she would guess it was when he started seeing Caroline. It was stupid and Abby knew it but she had realized that she wanted him to herself and with Caroline around he wasn't always around her. In the past it was just Connor and her and him following her around all the time but when that changed Abby found she missed it and through that realized she missed his ridiculous attempts at trying to come onto her. She shook her head at herself. She was an idiot. If she had of come to this realization ages ago she wouldn't be in this position. He had not been any type of subtle in the fact that he liked her but she had just not even given him a chance, always running after Stephen.

Pulling on her robe she exited her bedroom only to hear exaggerated laughter coming from the living room. Caroline. Great, Abby thought to herself, that was just what she needed. She re-entered her bedroom and searched for clothes. She was definitely going out; it made her sick to be in the same room as them. She decided to actually make more of an effort today and with an annoyed sigh she realized she hoped Connor would think she was going out on a date. Grabbing one the few skirts she owned, a tight, black one that came to her knees and a pretty pink blouse, she got dressed and did her hair and makeup. She grabbed her bag and made her way reluctantly to where the two voices were coming from.

As she entered the room the two looked up in interest. Connor was looking at her strangely.

"Where're you off to?" he asked with a curious tone. She smiled brightly.

"I'm going to meet someone for coffee. I don't know when I'll be back but I got to go." He was about to say something else but she rushed off to the stairs and left the apartment. As she stepped out onto the street she breathed in the fresh air. Why couldn't things be easier?

Connor sat staring at the place where she was frowning. That was…odd. Abby was acting so strangely nowadays around him and he suspected it was to do with Caroline but she hadn't given Abby any reason not to like her. He had long given up on trying to get with Abby and had contented himself with being her best friend but it still hurt to see her getting dressed up nice to go meet some other guy.

He looked at the girl beside him and smiled convincingly but it was not the blonde hair he wanted to see. He sighed then and she looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry, you should probably go. I actually feeling a bit sick right now," he lied. He didn't want any company right now and even though he tried not to see it, he knew there was something strange about Caroline. She had asked if he needed anything but he said he would be fine, he just needed some sleep. When he was finally alone he breathed out a sigh in relief. He needed to take his mind off of everything and with this in mind he picked up his controller and began to play some Xbox.

Abby was sitting alone in a café having a coffee. She had been sitting for about an hour now, trying to determine how long Caroline might stay and if she had gone yet. She was not expecting it when someone approached her table.

"Hi, I'm Adam. I saw you sitting alone and figured I might keep you company. That is if you'd like some of course." He smiled as he introduced himself. He was tall with blonde-ish hair and he reminded her of Stephen in a way. She was about to politely tell him that she was not interested but she stopped herself as she realized this is what she had been wanting all along: to find someone to get over Connor. She smiled.

"I'm Abby, it's nice to meet you. Have a seat." He smiled looking a little relieved and he sat down in the seat across from her.

She was only slightly right about her observation of Adam. While he looked like the kind of guy Stephen was, muscled and movie star handsome, his personality was surprisingly like Connor and if Abby weren't desperately trying to not see that, she would have acknowledged this fact. He liked Sci-fi and was slightly awkward but he seemed really nice and Abby was convinced that maybe she could actually come to like him.

She returned home after that, deciding she would deal with it if Caroline was there. As she entered the flat she was surprised to see Connor alone playing the Xbox. She put her bag down on the table and approached the sofa. He glanced at her slightly before turning back to his game.

"Did Caroline go home?" she asked only half interestedly. Not taking his eyes off the game he answered,

"Yeah, she wasn't feeling well." Abby nodded and she sat down on the sofa beside him.

"So…How was your date?" She glanced at him with a humorous look on her face.

"I never said it was a date…But it was good thanks." She watched him try to feign disinterest but she saw he wanted to know more. He finally paused the game and turned to her fully.

"So who is he and what's he like?" She raised her eyebrows at his questions. She felt like her father was interrogating her as she asked to bring a boy home.

"Well, he's nice. His name's Adam and he works at a bookstore." She watched as Connor scoffed.

"What?" she asked with an offended tone.

"A bookstore? Who the hell works at a bookstore? I didn't think nerds were your type Abby," Connor criticized and she watched as his eyes took on a sadder look as he called her out on her previous dismissal of him. For some reason she felt the need to defend her new possible boyfriend.

"Adam works in a bookstore and there's nothing wrong with that," She shot back defiantly and then because he was making her angry she felt the need to add the thing she would regret later, "And just so you know he's not a nerd, he's big and handsome kind of like Stephen." She watched as a hurt look crossed his face and then there was an awkward silence that seemed to last for hours. It became painful soon and she had to break it.

"Anyway, you make whatever critiques you like when you meet him," Abby said suddenly. Connor's head snapped up at that.

"Meet him?" Abby nodded her affirmatively.

"I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night." With that she stood and stalked away into the kitchen.

A/N: Ooh I wonder how that dinner will go...Review and I will let you know ;) haha


End file.
